


Stay Classy

by lizziepro



Category: CNBLUE (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Gen, Kyuline, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a snowday. Kyuhyun and his friends can't wait to just hangout and not give a shit about anything. Debauchery ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Classy

  
No sooner was the email sent out last night did Kyuhyun disperse a mass text to his best friends.  
  
_"Snow day, motherfuckers. Be here tomorrow at 2, or pay the consequences at the next movie night. The choice is up to you. I trust you'll make the right decision. Stay classy. ^^"_  
  
He leant back in his chair, soaking in the warmth of his room as he looked outside at the blizzard taking place. A smile overtook his face. Tomorrow would be amazing. No classes. No walking to said classes. No waking up before 11am. No actual mental effort put into things like math.   
  
Kyuhyun couldn't wait.  
  
And judging by the texts he received in the 10 minutes between his text and when he decided it was a good time to look at his phone again, 4 other guys were just as excited to have the day to fuck around, not caring about anything but their immediate happiness, all thanks to the snow now littering the ground.  
  
The texts he received from Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun, and their newest friend Joonmyun, all expressed various forms of excitement for the day of not-giving-a-fuck ahead of them, now only a mere 12 hours away.  
  
As Kyuhyun tossed his phone on his bed, throwing himself face first into his pillow almost immediately after, he sighed, happy to have a day to relax amidst the stressful days of finals coming up. This is just what he needed.  
  
A day to drink. A day to watch movies. A day to record another stupid song that he and his friends write whilst consuming said drinks. A day to be carefree.  
  
And maybe go have a snowball fight or something.  
  
He fell asleep that night feeling a little better about things and how even though they hadn't totally been working out, tomorrow would be a day to just relax and reset himself to take things in stride for the next couple of weeks.  
  
**Sanity maintenance was the goal.**  
  
This was one step closer to reaching that.  
  
When Kyuhyun opened his eyes the next morning, at 11am on the nose, he was assaulted with a bright, blinding light, as he forgot to close his curtains the night before, and the snow outside reflected into his room.  
  
" _Fuck. Stupid snow... at least I don't have to go out in it today,_ " he yawned and rolled over to grab his phone from beside his pillow.  
  
5 missed calls.  
  
Who the fuck had called him 5 times on a snowday before noon?  
  
Were they out of their mind?!  
  
Of course they were.... ** _.it was Minho._**  
  
And even better, he left him a voicemail, as Minho wasn't one to just wait around for people to answer texts. He was a more take-charge-and-call kind of guy.  
  
_"Morning Kyu. I know you're asleep, don't give me any shit later. I woke up early to work out a bit. Judge me. At least I can get my ass up 6 flights of stairs without going into cardiac arrest. Anyway, I was wondering if I needed to bring anything today? Booze? Food? You've got the movies and games, so I'm not gonna bring those, but anything else? Let me know before 1. It's gonna take me a bit to get to yours from the other side of campus. Fucking dorms. Stay classy."_  
  
Kyuhyun tossed his phone back to the side of his pillow only to hear it buzz from a text he received.  
  
He groaned and picked up the phone to look at it, squinting his eyes a little to make sure he was reading this right...

 _"Happy SnowDay, Kyuhyunnie. Enjoy yourself, but don't forget you have class tomorrow. I love you. Siwon~ <3"_  
  
Siwon was Kyuhyun's boyfriend, and he was abroad this semester in Paris. Needless to say, Kyuhyun missed the shit out of him. The apartment was too empty without that smile, that warmth, that presence Siwon just emitted wherever he went. He would be back in a month though, and Kyuhyun had never been happier about the month of January being so close than he was at this point.  
  
Kyuhyun smiled at his phone before his fingers made quick work to text his boyfriend back with a simple _"I love you too <3 26 days"_.  
  
Kyuhyun swung his legs over to the side of the bed, stretching his arms above his head, letting his feet hit the cold hardwood floor beneath him which sent resulting shivers up his spine. He didn't mind though. This was just verification for the day off school he was ready to enjoy.  
  
After a quick shower and a lunch he found less than satisfying, he poured himself a cup of coffee with Bailey's and prepared himself for the stampede that would soon grace his apartment.   
  
Changmin lived a block away, so Kyuhyun was sure he'd be there first. Then Jonghyun, since he probably took advantage of the extended weekend and slept over in his bands studio a couple streets over. Minho made it obvious that he would be over whenever he could. As for Joonmyun, a freshman like Minho, he said he'd be over as soon as he could.   
  
Joonmyun was a quiet kid when you first get to know him, but once you bring up something he finds interesting and scholarly, like theology, then his smile lights up the room like he was some kind of angel.  
  
That and they all found him endearing because he hadn't quite had the growth spurt that the rest of them did, all being 5'11" or above while Joonmyun resided at a cute 5'8".  
  
**He was like their baby, but not.**  
  
Especially since he was actually older than Minho by half a year.  
  
Kyuhyun was interrupted from his thoughts as his doorbell rang. He got up and strode slowly across the still disgustingly cold floor, bringing his spiked coffee with him.   
  
_"Password?"  
  
"Fuck you. I have booze..."  
  
"No need to be so feisty, Minho. Is Changmin there?"  
  
"He's like 20 feet away."  
  
"You can wait til then."  
  
"Kyuhyun. It fucking blizzarded last night and we have the day off school. Obviously I shouldn't even be outside, so you should let me in before I climb up to your window and punch you."  
  
"Why are we punching Kyu?"_  
  
_"See. That didn't take too long. Now get up here."_ Kyuhyun said buzzing them in.   
  
He cracked open his door and went back to his lounged position on the sofa, awaiting the impending argument to come through his doorway.  
  
**And it did.**  
  
Kyuhyun took his seat again as Changmin and Minho dropped off their coats and boots, enthralled by their conversation resulting in no "hello" given to Kyuhyun, and they went right into the kitchen. Kyuhyun just laughed to himself as two of his best friends wandered around his house, giving no second thought to the fact that it wasn't their own. Kyuhyun's apartment had essentially become the group's home, everyone knew where everything was, and there was never any awkwardness in making oneself at home.  
  
**They were brothers.**  
  
Changmin and Minho reemerged from the kitchen, both now holding large mugs, presumably containing a strong mix of whatever they brought and whatever they'd found on Kyuhyun's countertop. They plopped down next to each other on the couch opposite Kyuhyun, who remained silent and listened to their lively conversation.  
  
_"I swear to fucking god, hyung! The motherfucker took and entire machine container full of Fruit Loops! Like he grabbed the machine dispenser thing and walked out of the dining hall with it!"_ Minho exclaimed, taking a swig of his drink before setting it down on the coffee table.  
  
_"No. There's no fucking way! I got charged $10 for a loaf of bread I tried to take, and they caught me super easily. How the hell did that bastard get away with taking an entire machine full of Fruit Loops?!"  
  
"I have no clue! I guess no one was at the door, but Joonmyun and I saw him walking down the street back to his dorm with it like it was nothing!"  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"I SWEAR! I'm not lying! It was hilarious. Fucker left a trail of fruit loops when he left though, so they totally found it in his dorm. I don't know what happened, but it was hilarious. How does someone even think to do that?!"_ Minho yelled, flailing around with his hands.  
  
Changmin collapsed from his laughter into the younger's side, giving Kyuhyun quite the scene to laugh at as Minho looked at Kyuhyun in disbelief to how his hyung was acting, pointing to Changmin like he was crazy. Eventually, Changmin gathered his composure, taking another drink from his mug, and sitting up to look at Kyuhyun, elbows on his knees, hands folded.  
  
_"So, Kyuhyunnie. How're you today?"_ He asked.  
  
_"Good, thanks for finally asking, you asshole."_  
  
_"Dude, it's fucking cold outside."  
  
"No shit."  
  
"I'm just saying. Remember how we talked about how cold that exchange student from our Theo class Wu Fan is? It's colder than that. You wouldn't know though because your bitch ass hasn't left the house today."  
  
"Shut up. I planned on it later. Did you really think that Fruit Loops story was that good?"_  
  
_"Sorry! Freshman stories always get me. You know. Remember the shit we used to get into?"  
  
"I think they're still working on getting the smoke smell out of that room to this day. It's been 3 fucking years!" _ Kyuhyun sat up and laughed.  
  
_"I know!"_  
  
_"I remember when you two called me about that. I was up studying for my SAT and all I heard was you both screaming and laughing on the phone saying something about burning down your Chuseok tree and me being confused as to why the fuck you had a Chuseok tree in the first place!"_  Minho yelled over his two friends, now laughing at their debacle.  
  
_"WE WANTED TO BE FESTIVE! EATING FOOD WASN'T ENOUGH."_ Kyuhyun yelled at the younger, talking with his hands as per usual, which sent Changmin into hysterics once again at the memory of their room all in flames. It's not their fault they got a little pyromaniacal with their lighters...  
  
_And besides, who knew a plastic palm tree could be so flammable?_  
  
_"SO YOU BOUGHT A FUCKING PLASTIC PALM TREE AND DECORATED IT WITH CHRISTMAS LIGHTS..........FOR CHUSEOK?!"  
  
"YEAH! WE WERE COOL. FUCK YOU. You were just jealous you weren't with us because you were still in high school!"_ Kyuhyun yelled, now moving to sit next to the group maknae and envelop him in a hug.  
  
Minho tried his best to sound disgruntled, but he couldn't help but laugh. He was 3 years younger than his hyungs, but thanks to living near Kyuhyun and high school choir with him and Changmin, the three had become extremely close. It wasn't only in that respect but they also all enjoyed their fair share of video games, sports (well, Kyuhyun was a bit iffy on this point), good food, good drinks, and most of all, trolling.  
  
Kyuhyun was closest to these 2 in particular because of their shared time in high school, and his living near Minho, but of the two, he and Changmin were closer. If they were siblings, they'd be identical twins, so to speak, and Minho their younger brother. Anytime they spent together was filled with happiness for all of them, and they could just be themselves, not having to worry about anyone or anything. It was absolute freedom when the group hungout, just how they liked it.  
  
**No judgment.  
  
No bullshit.  
  
No fucks given.  
  
_Just brotherhood._**  
  
Kyu sat back against the couch, releasing Minho from his grasp and watching as he and Changmin settled into their seats. They talked about life for a little while before the room fell silent. The silence only lasted a little bit though as they tried to catch their breath from the continuous laughter embedded in the conversation, but Changmin quickly spoke up, not wanting to be left in the dark about anything.  
  
_"Kyuhyunnie, what're we going to do today besides drink and sit around your apartment like we usually do?"_ Changmin asked, looking straight ahead.  
  
_"Well, it's the first snow of the year, so......snowball fight."_ Kyuhuyn replied, turning slightly to look at his friends.  
  
Minho and Changmin looked at each other and smiled before returning the smile that had now formed on Kyuhyun's face as continued to face forward.  
  
_"Alright. Well, I need to get warmed up then. Minho, turn on the kinect. We're going to dance for a little bit."_ Changmin said as he stood up, wringing his hands together in anticipation of the killing he was going to make on this game against Minho. These two had to be the most competitive of the bunch, and it always showed as the only matches that ever really counted to either were the ones against each other.   
  
Minho did get up to turn ont he Kinect but not without a snide remark while doing so,  
  
_"You'll just get your ass beat like last time, hyung. Not that you would know..."_ Minho said under his breath as he turned on the Kinect and rejoined his hyung toward the center of the room.  
  
Kyuhyun snickered at the remark and the doorbell buzzed just in time for the first song to start. Kyuhyun made his way to the speaker as his friends began dancing behind them. He pressed the speaker button...  
  
_"Password."  
  
"Hyung, it's cold. Come on. Joonmyun's here too. You can't leave him in the cold. He'll die." _ Jonghyun said on the other end.  
  
_"Oh, but I can."  
  
"Fuck you. I guess you don't want any food then?"  
  
"Joonmyun, are you really that cold?"  
  
"Yeah. I think my fingers are gonna fall off, then we can't play on the same Starcraft team hyung. You don't want that, now do you?"  
  
"Come on up." _ Kyuhyun said, slightly chuckling as the whole time he was talking, he was watching madness unfold in front of him as he spoke into the speaker box, and buzzing them into his building/unlatching the door for them to freely enter, he made his way back over to his seat.  
  
Not without a small shove to Changmin though on his way over.  
  
_"The fuck!?"  
  
"You can't beat the kid at this game every time, Changmin."_ Kyuhyun said, taking his seat, continuing to nurse the drink in his mug.  
  
Shortly after, Jonghyun and Joonmyun entered the apartment, talking about some song they were working on together and Jonghyun telling him he'd keep teaching him chords until he learnt the song. Their coats and boots were taken off promptly at the door and Joonmyun placed all of their outerwear into the closet. they made their way over to the couch where Kyuhyun was sitting and sat on either side of the older boy. Kyuhyun brought them both into his sides for their usual hugs before letting them go.  
  
_"Jonghyun, did you sleep over in the studio again? Your hair is fucking disgusting. You should take care of that..."  
  
"Nahh. I did, but this is fine. It's not like any girls are gonna see me today. And even if they did, I'll just pull the dirty rocker card and they'll drop for me like flies."_ He said, smoothing his hands through his tattered mop of hair, leaning back into the couch.  
  
_"You're disgusting, Jonghyun."_ Joonmyun said, leaning back from the hug Kyuhyun gave him.  
  
Jonghyun had come into the group last year when he was a freshman and Changmin and Kyuhyun were juniors in this music class they had to take, and while Kyuhyun and Changmin knew they could sing well after years of choir with Minho, they were struck by how well Jonghyun could not only sing, but play guitar as well. One night Changmin and Kyuhyun were working on a project with a kid from math class and he lived in a dorm, so they were in his dorm lounge when this Jonghyun kid showed up with 2 girls on his arms. He played them a couple songs in the lounge, saying he wrote the songs for them, obviously lying, but the girls were amused, and that's all he cared about. Kyuhyun and Changmin shared a knowing look, a look that they both knew meant they wanted the same thing and that was to be friends with this kid who had so much talent. Kyuhyun promptly went up and talked to him, mentioning how talented he was and how he should come over to Changmin's sometime and jam with them.  
  
Jonghyun was confused at first, and who wouldn't be. Didn't Kyuhyun see he was about to have one of the better nights of his college career, and he's propositioning him right now with a jam session?  
Either way, Jonghyun accepted, got drunk, wrote a song with Kyuhyun and Changmin, and the rest is history.  
  
Joonmyun on the otherhand, well, he was a different story. This year, Minho joined the group again finally in their college adventures, and he miraculously got into this theology core class with Kyuhyun, Changmin, Jonghyun, and Joonmyun, but no one knew Joonmyun just quite yet. One day in this theology class, there was a point that the professor tried to make that put everyone on edge if only for a moment, but Joonmyun was the only one to take a stand against it. He raised his hand and told the professor _"Sir, I think you're wrong."_ , then proceeded to prove his point, all while holding an angelic smile on his face.  
  
The four boys in the back all looked at each other and nodded, knowing they had to be friends with this kid, who somehow lived only a couple doors down from Minho's room on the 4th floor of his dorm but they'd never met before. Minho blames it all on his soccer practices. After class, they all walked up to Joonmyun, then realizing that they were all at least 4 inches taller than the boy, and propositioned him with a get together at Kyuhyun's apartment that weekend. They like to think they were like a mafia family at that point, giving this Joonmyun kid an offer he couldn't refuse. Well, he didn't refuse it. Turns out, Joonmyun was a theology major, and with that angelic smile, the boys thought it'd be good to have someone on their side with connections.  
  
**They were wrong.  
  
Joonmyun smiled like an angel, _but had the wit of a devil._**  
  
This was discovered at said party when he drank a little too much, and while Kyuhyun and Jonghyun battled it out on karaoke, he took a pair of Kyuhyun's boxer briefs, dipped them in water, and placed them in the freezer for Kyuhyun to find the next morning.  
  
Kyuhyun was mad at first, but the potential Joonmyun had was undeniable, especially when he took credit for it the next morning, hungover and smiling like he'd just won a Grammy.  
  
Kyuhyun redirected his attention to the newest friend in the group, now asking _"So, how's life been, Joonmyun? Everything going okay?"  
  
"Well, it's all good right now..."  
  
"Ever ask out that girl on the 6th floor with the red hair?"  
  
"No. But I plan to!"  
  
"You better act quick or Jonghyunnie over here will take the bait and run."_ Kyuhyun stated, pointing behind him to the boy now enthralled in the dancing game Minho and Changmin were playing.  
  
Jonghyun responded only by flipping his hyung the bird.  
  
Kyuhyun smirked and looked back at Joonmyun.  
  
_"I know hyung, but I'm more distracted really with the theology assignment due in a couple days. Shouldn't we be working-"  
  
"SHOT. THAT'S A SHOT!" _ Minho yelled over his shoulder, continuing the dance.  
  
Joonmyun looked at him in bewilderment, turning back to Kyuhyun for some kind of explanation.  
  
_"We don't talk about schoolwork on snowday celebrations. If you do, you have to take a shot mixed by yours truly."_ Kyuhyun said, pointing to himself and smirking still.  
  
_"Don't destroy him too early on, Kyuhyunnie. We've got a long night ahead of us."_ Changmin replied, still dancing.  
  
_"It's only 3:30pm!"_ Minho yelled at Changmin.  
  
_"Fuck you."_ Changmin said, shoving the younger into the couch where Jonghyun pushed him back up to continue dancing.  
  
_"Come on Joonmyun. Let's go."_ Kyuhyun said, taking the younger's hand and leading him into the kitchen. Jonghyun followed close behind.  
  
The boys reached the counter top where Kyuhyun pulled out three shot glasses from the cabinet and filled each with a mix of Schnapps, Bailey's, and rum. Kyuhyun's favorite mix, if you were going to exclude wine from the drink list of the night. He handed a glass to each of the younger boys and raised his own.  
  
_"Stay classy!"  
  
"Stay classy!" _ they repeated, clinking glasses and downing the burning liquid mixture. Kyuhyun chased it with the now cold spiked coffee in his mug, but it was better than nothing.   
  
It was going to be a long night.  
  
**That was for sure.**  
  
Jonghyun started pouring a mix of things into a mug he took from the cabinet while Kyuhyun made a drink in a smaller mug for Joonmyun, who leant on the counter opposite him.  
  
_"So, when does Siwon come back, hyung?"_ Joonmyun asked in earnest. He loved the relationship Kyuhyun and Siwon had. They were so honestly head over heels for each other, and it brought peace to Joonmyun to know that something that true could exist, so of course he was interested as to when Siwon would return.  
  
_"One month."  
  
"Are you excited?"  
  
"Is the Pope Catholic?"  
  
"Uhmmmm.....Yes. Duh.."_

_"There's your answer, brainchild."_

_"Ahhh. Dumb question. Sorry."_

_"No worries. Yes. I'm excited."_

_"You miss him a lot, don't you?"_

_".........................More than I could probably tell you, Joonmyun."_

_"Well, it's okay! He'll be back soon. And you've been doing really well this semester, I guess. I mean, from what I saw a bit before he left and to now, you seem like you're doing fine. Plus, it helps to have nights like this, right? I think so,"_ Joonmyun said, now wrapping a severely extended arm around his hyung's shoulders. 

Kyuhyun smiled a bit.

 _"Thanks, Joonmyun. Here, start with this. It's not too bad. I'll make you something stronger later."_ He replied handing the mug to Joonmyun. 

They walked back into the living room to be graced with the smell of sweat and a sight, well.......it was a sight, they could say that much.

Jonghyun was on his original spot on the couch, to which Joonmyun hurriedly walked to, eager to learn some more guitar at any chance he could, leaving Kyuhyun to stand there and observe his two oldest friends being.........uhm, his two....oldest.....friends.

Minho and Changmin, in the 5-10 minutes Kyuhyun had left the room, had somehow become shirtless, shoeless, and shameless, well, they didn't really have any shame to begin with but, come on. 

_Kyuhyun guessed he should've expected it by then._

They were yelling and dancing, pushing each other whenever they could, and why their shirts had gone missing was beyond Kyuhyun.

It wasn't that hot in his apartment, was it?

 _"Well, that escalated quickly. Could the two of you NOT look like you're in a porno for 2.5?"_ Kyuhyun asked over the music, going to sit back by Joonmyun.

Kyuhyun heard remnants of a conversation on how Joonmyun is never going to learn this one chord if he doesn't practice, to which Joonmyun replies he has too much homework and really should help Jonghyun with his to repay him for guitar lessons. Kyuhyun chuckled a bit but then was engulfed in a sweaty, smelly hug from the maknae.

 _ **"KYUHYUN! I BEAT CHANGMIN HYUNG! 4 TIMES! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!"**_ Minho yelled.

Kyuhyun appreciated the gesture, but whole heartedly wished there wasn't such a lack of shirtlessness involved.

_"You smell like shit, Minho."_

_"You could be more supportive, you know!"_ Minho yells, letting Kyuhyun go from the hug.

 _"It's because you're the youngest. If he loses me, he'll have no power over any of you."_ Changmin pipes in, drinking the last of what is in his mug and makes his way to the kitchen, leaving the chaos behind.

 _"Like you have any power over us anyway, hyung. We're all adults. Who said we have to listen to you?"_ Joonmyun stated, looking up from his seat on the couch.

Jonghyun patted Joonmyun on the back as Kyuhyun and Minho broke into hysterics, laughing at the younger's remark toward Changmin, who had a little power complex to say the least. All of them did, in some respect, which made writing songs and picking movies a little more difficult than it would be for anyone else, but it was all part of the wondrousness of their friendship,

Or at least that's how Jonghyun put it one night after too much soju.

Changmin leant back from the doorway of the kitchen to glare at the younger, but it didn't last long.

 _"Watch it kid, or your underwear will be next."_ Changmin said seriously, but when he disappeared into the kitchen, his roaring laughter could be heard throughout the apartment.

While in the kitchen, Changmin acquired a tray full of various forms of alcohol and brought said tray of drinking material into the front room where the rest of the guys, now fully clothed to normal standards, had already broken out the deck of cards and gathered in a circle. Upon Changmin's return, the game of Suits began, in which you have to keep playing cards of the same suit, or number, and if you have none then you have to drink.

It was their favorite, and it wasn't too much to handle even if you did end up shitfaced, so the game could continue for a couple of hours.

 _"Alright gentlemen, let the games begin!"_ Jonghyun said, holding up his shot glass.

 _"Stay classy, motherfuckers."_ Kyuhyun said, downing his shot. The phrase repeated around the group and each downed their first group shot of the night.

A couple of hours passed and as the game continued, the less coherent the boys became. It takes a lot for this group to feel anything, and for Minho and Joonmyun to have ended up shirtless, again, wrestling after a snide comment by Joonmyun about Minho's frog eyes, it was evident that Kyuhyun would need to restock before the next party. Joonmyun held off Minho for a fair while, surprisingly, since he was so much smaller than the rest of the guys, and this bugged the shit out of Minho. He took it well enough, but still. Minho was not one to let a chance to win pass him by. Jonghyun played a small, accompanying upbeat tune on his guitar and laughed while Kyuhyun and Changmin watched from the couch opposite Jonghyun. The two were practically crying from the ridiculousness that had ensued, but they finally decided that enough was enough. 

They didn't need another ER trip after a wrestling episode with Minho, especially in this weather. They were all reminded of the previous fight, when Minho was simply let loose until he grew tired, each time they looked at Changmin and saw how one eye was slightly more squinty than the other when he laughed. Of course, Minho felt horrible, and Changmin wasn't too mad, but from that point on, the boys knew to stop things before shit got too out of hand.

 

Kyuhyun looked to his right at Changmin and nodded, which Changmin understood through his laugh, and the two lunged into the fight, each taking a body and bringing it to opposite sides of the room.

" _Who's the dumb frog now, asshole?!"_ Minho yelled, trying to break free from Changmin's vice grip.

Joonmyun on the otherhand went with Kyuhyun a little less roid-rage-tastic, only to reply,

_"What the fuck does that even mean?"_

_"WHAT?! But you called me a frog! You should know what it means!........Right???"_

_"So?"_

_"Well..........Fuck you, Joonmyunnie!"_ Minho said, now pulling on his shirt. He proceeded to sit in front of the tv and take a swig from his recently replenished mug, mildly seething, but also stifling a laugh as he fell over into the adjacent pillow.

 ** _"A FROG. HOW!? THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE?! RIBBIT. I'M A FROG GUYS. RIBBIT!"_** Minho screamed through his now hysterical laughter.

Jonghyun stood up and moved toward his hyungs, standing next to Changmin, only stating, _"Someone's on his way out..... I give him 4 more hours, tops."_

He and Changmin began to laugh a little more at that, and the fact that somehow, Minho was still fucking laughing at his own stupid impression of a frog, even after he got mad at Joonmyun for calling him such. They began to tease Minho for being such a lightweight in comparison to the rest of them and Kyuhyun saw his opportunity. He grabbed his macbook and moved briskly toward the guys, now joined by Joonmyun, and gathered them all to sit in front of the couch, so as to  first off keep the hysterically laughing maknae from falling off of it, and secondly to take pictures to use for blackmail at a later date.

 _"This is for posting that picture of me and Changmin cuddling on the internet, you asshole._ " Kyuhyun stated under his breath as he sat down with the guys. He turned on his photobooth app and brought the three non-hysterical members of his group into his sides, leaving space to see Minho in the background, now weeping from the hysterics.

**_*snap snap snap*_ **

The guys posed with each other for a couple of photos before Minho realized what was happening and threw himself into the middle of everything, pulling his best smile and throwing his long arms around the edges of the group.

 _"Look guys! We're like a Kyu-line~ of friends~~ BAHAHAHAHAH A KYU-LINE. KYU. LINE. HOW. KYULINE~~~~~~~~~~~"_ he yelled, smashing his face against those around him, particularly Kyuhyun. He loved his hyungs a lot, but Kyuhyun was his favorite. He liked him most because he was the oldest, he knew what was going on with him most of the time without even asking, and the fact that they'd known each other since they were littler helped too. I mean, they lived 2 houses apart, how could they not be friends? Granted, Minho always played sports while Kyuhyun sat around playing his video games, and Kyuhyun probably knew more numbers existed than Minho could even comprehend, but some mutual likes were what really counted.

Kyuhyun continued to laugh at the chaos now surrounding him. He may not have been the star of this party tonight, but he didn't always have to be the one drunkenly turning on Pororo and laughing at the fact that a penguin lived in a tundra. Why it amused him so much that one night, he'll never know since it makes perfect sense, but that doesn't matter. He liked watching the others have fun, though there was the impending snowball fight...

 ** _"LOOK GUYS! IT'S SNOWING AGAIN! COME ON!"_** Jonghyun yelled, jumping up with Changmin to run to the front closet. Minho hurdled over the coffee table and past a speedily walking Joonmyun who Changmin brought under his arm, resulting in a noogie, as Kyuhyun followed close behind. A flurry of coats and boots and gloves, hats, and scraves flooded Kyuhyun's front room, and soon enough there was a screaming group of drunken 20somethings running down the eight flights of stairs to the front courtyard of Kyuhyun's apartment building. Jonghyun immediately ran to the far side of the courtyard, staying as far away from Minho and Joonmyun as humanly possible, so as to avoid the earlier threat they had made of making Jonghyun their "snow bitch". They did in fact enact this threat and Jonghyun was quickly pelted to the ground with at least 10 snowballs, which were of course accompanied by roaring battle cries. Kyuhyun was making snowballs, storing up to attack his best friend until-

 ** _"UMPH"_** Kyuhyun grunted, as he was tackled to the ground by said best friend. The two rolled about 20 feet before coming to a stop, Changmin above Kyuhyun, smirking like an idiot.

 _"Got you!_ " He said, triumphantly, hands now gracing his hips, and face looking onward toward some metaphorical setting sun.

 _"Not really."_ Kyuhyun said, shoving a fistfull of snow into Changmin's mouth as he lifted himself up, pushing Changmin off of him, and making a run for it to hide behind Minho.

_"What the-?"_

**Plop.**

_"Sorry, Minho!"_ Kyuhyun said as the snowball meant for him hit Minho in the face, disrupting him from the assault on Jonghyun, sorry, the snow bitch.

Kyuhyun then took his chance and jumped from behind Minho, pelting a stunned Changmin in the chest. Kyuhyun cackled at his feat and ran full speed around the courtyard, continuing to dodge the attack from the tallest member of the group. 

 _"When the fuck did you get so agile, Kyu?!_ " Changmin yelled, continuing to miss him with his snowy ammunition.

 _"All that working out with you, I guess. Thanks for that~_ " he replied, but no sooner did he finish that sentence did he run smack into Joonmyun, falling as a result. Joonmyun walked slowly, standing right above Kyuhyun, and smiling that same sickening smile Changmin had produced earlier. 

This kid really wasn't an angel, and somehow this warmed Kyuhyun's heart if only a little in his now particularly icy surroundings.

 _"Stay classy, hyung"_  Joonmyun said, pelting a snowball at Kyuhyun beneath him.

He sprinted off to Minho, cackling as he was engulfed into a hug, while Kyuhyun laid silently on the ground. Granted, this was only because everything was spinning a little, obviously hinting that he was now feeling whatever he had put in his system earlier, but soon enough he was in a bout of hysterics similar to the ones Minho encountered earlier.

Another hour or so out in the snow resulted in a number of snowangels, snowmen, and expletives written in the snow as they dragged their feet to create the letters. Jonghyun had run upstairs and grabbed his camera from his bag, bringing it back down to the courtyard to take a commemorative photo of the 5 of them and their first snowday together as said 5. 

 _"Alright everyone, gather in!"_ Jonghyun said.

 _"Let me do it. My arms are longest."_ Changmin said, snatching the camera from the younger and standing on the end of the line of boys.

 _"Stay classy!"_ The boys all yelled, smiling like they'd never been happier.

**This was one of their better life choices.**

The boys eventually ended up back in Kyuhyun's apartment, continuing their drunken night of ridiculousness, but enjoying it like it was the last night they had together.

Their get togethers were always like that though. The boys never took anything for granted. It was hard enough to get them all together in a room at once, with everyone's busy schedules, and the fact that Changmin and Kyuhyun were graduating in about 6 months.

It was scary.

They didn't know what was going to happen next, which was why they also always took pictures when they had parties or met up. 

For as much as these boys were bros, they were also extremely caring and warm hearted, especially to each other. If anyone ever doubted how much they actually cared about one another, then they'd obviously never met these boys before, nor had they ever experienced one of their traditional snow day rituals.

Kyuhyun went to sleep that night on his couch with Changmin at the other end. The other boys had left a couple hours earlier, leaving these two to sit and reminisce for a while about their time in school. Their freshman year escapades, their sophomore year turmoils, when Kyuhyun FINALLY got together with Siwon, when Changmin decided he would go to medical school and become one of those handsome doctors like on TV, but actually a real pediatrician because he has a soft spot for kids, their junior year of freedom when they moved off campus and into an apartment with each other, their senior year when they decided that was a bad idea and got their own apartments, resulting in Kyuhyun living with Siwon, and how they met 3 really amazing guys along the way.

After all their discussion they decided on one thing: **All that matters is that they "stay classy" and everything will be okay.**

It meant something more than just a cheap line to them.

_**It was a lifestyle.** _

Classiness wasn't just nice suits and pompous bitches at gala events. It was a mindset. If you think highly of yourself, then nothing will get you down. Nothing will make you feel like shit. Nothing will send you packing and make you give up on your dreams. Classiness involved a sense of arrogance, yes, but arrogance that pushes you to do well. You work for what you want, and do your best. That's what it came down to. If you do your best, then nothing else matters and everything will be okay in the end.

This group of boys thrived on that. Kyuhyun with his math, Changmin with his science, Jonghyun with music, Minho with sports, and Joonmyun with his scholarly studies.

To "stay classy" was their lifestyle and goal, all at once, in one stupid motto that Kyuhyun came up with one night when he and Changmin were studying for an exam in high school in a tent in Kyuhyun's backyard at home. 

And that was it.

**"Stay Classy" and you'll be fine.**

  



End file.
